Reanimation
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: It has been a hard life for Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage. The years after becoming the hokage have been stressful. Yet, with the rising tensions and increasing drama will a forbidden justu bring relief?


Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. A home to many prodigal ninjas and scientist that have lead this village to where it is today, but it is not without scars. The battle with Nagato and Konan, Orochimaru's attack, Danzo's underground root, the Uchiha coup, and the Nine-tail fox attack. Each event signifying a change within the village, but the current Hokage has had his fair shares of scars.

Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage, is in a dilemma. Over the last couple of years, his family relationship has deteriorated. The father-son bond was worse than it was originally. After the defeat of Momoshiki they talked and hanged out more, but the duty of the hokage still came first. In which, strained their relationship greatly and caused Boruto to distance himself from his father.

His relationship with Hinata also fell apart, as the long years of supporting him began to crumble. The winter nights where she had to sleep alone, taking care of the home all alone, and dealing with their kids that wondered when would their father have time for them? And the feeling of love diminished over the last few years, and nobody blamed her. Naruto is a busy guy, but she wanted more. Hinata wanted her husband all to herself and for them to be a family again.

The constant strain and stress eventually led to their divorce and separation from one another. Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari all moved back to the Hyuga estate with her father. While, Naruto had their home to himself. It wasn't the most exciting life, nor was it great. But, he knew that it was better if they were separated from one another.

During most of his free time Naruto would walk around the village chatting and entertaining the villagers. It was no secret that he is a single bachelor and many women thrown themselves at him. When he is not trying to be hounded, he would enjoy the scenery from the hokage mountain. The peace and quiet brought him a small amount of ease knowing that he is its protector.

Naruto watches over the village, enjoying the fresh air as the villagers continue their daily duties. With customary greeting to one another and smiles that furthered his resolve to protect them at all cost. He rests his body against the soft stone and drifts into a dream.

Pale eyes stare into his soul and a broken smile grace their lips, " It has been a while son."

"M-Mom. How are you here?" Granted he was confuse but quite happy seeing his mother once again.

"Don't worry about that son. Mother will be always here for you," Kushina kisses her son head and smiles.

If Naruto wasn't overwhelmed then, he is now, as tears leak from his cerulean eyes. "You told me to find a woman that was just like you, but it hasn't been going so well recently."

Kushina caresses Naruto's solemn face. Her baby has grown up so much from the last time she has seen him. "What's been going on son?"

I'm divorced, for one. My son hates me and is a brat, the villagers looks at me different with whispers that mold into gossip, and so much more. It is stressful and the facade of a happy go idiot is diminishing. I am growing tired of being the person that helps everyone when no one helps me. Kurama is my only companion in this manner. I just wish I could see you again... mom.

The figure of his mother had all but vanished while he was ranting to her. Leaving him in a sadden state with the visage of the stars before him. One day I will be reunited with you again.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!" Kurama roared to his companion in annoyance.

"H-Huh..." Awakening from his nap looking around for the voice that is calling out to him. " "Oh, it is just you Kurama. If you needed to wake me up you could have been louder." The Uzumaki informs his companion while stretching out his body.

Kurama mumbles under his breath. "You should be getting back to your office or the paperwork will overflow. And we both know what happened last time." Naruto shivers at the horror of paperwork and typing that he had to catch up on when he overslept.

Silence takes hold and Naruto sighs, " I saw my mom Kurama. She was reanimated but cared about what was going on in my li-" Kurama interjected, " What you saw was a figment of your imagination trying to cope with the recent events in your life. This goes to show that you need a vacation for a little while."

I wish.

"You know I can not do that Kurama, sadly." Beginning his trail back to the Hokage office with the ever looming paperwork awaiting him. No new threats emerging that he could physically fight, but many social threats await him. He never expected being the Hokage was easy, but damn was it frustrating at times.

Returning to his dark office with his workload awaiting him. Yet, his mind was blank as he filled out the numerous forms regarding the village's affairs. One could wonder why he spent so much of his time in the office and not enough outside of it. Although, shadow clones helped massively there is a feeling he gets when being in the office. As he had no one to return to or babysit like he used too.

Day turned into night and Naruto had managed to deal with majority of the workload with a few, no lots of shadow clones. His advisor, Shikamaru, helped him with day to day affairs but it was usually minimum in regards of what they had do.

All alone once again.

Raising himself from the desk that he idolized so much in the past and staring at the portraits of the Hokage before him. Mainly, the third and fourth. The old man always took care of him in younger days and his father protected him with his life. At times like this he would reflect on the life that they had paved for him, yet he still felt something missing.

"What should I do grandfather?" The portrait of the Third Hokage stayed stagnant as it usually would.

"You think too much Naruto," Kurama interjected into his thoughts. "What happened to the young, enthusiastic, sasuke chaser? Always willing to fight and energetic even in the most dire of fights?"

"There aren't many physical threats now Kurama. The conflicts between villages, however, has been rising in tension. And it is a lot to burden throughout the times of peace. Keeping up appearances being one of them." Naruto solemnly stated, as thoughts of his mother still laid clear in his head.

Kurama grumbles before cutting off the connection. Leaving Naruto alone for the time being. The village, all but silent, as it quiets over the night in a restful slumber.

A distant figure stands a far watching the village with an eerie smile.


End file.
